novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
Laehis System
The Laehis System was the capital system of NOVA from 19 BBY to now. Discovery The Aecdan System was found in approximately 50 BBY but went largely unnoticed as a simple agricultural system. This was so until 19 BBY in which Czerka, attempting to gain a foothold somewhere in NOVA territory as it was largely a Republic puppet corporation so to speak, found enormous amounts of mineral and other valuable metals deep within many planets in the Laehis System, especially Aecda III. (yeah this copied directly from the aecda iii page gg) Description The Laehis System is known for its planets with giant mineral resources, such as the capital of Aecda III, and other planets that have huge agricultural value. What's more interesting though is the sheer size of several planets, the largest of which, being Duerthi, ironically, the farthest away planet in the entire system . It's a largely inhabitable frost giant planet. It is theorized that some point in the system's life it was pelted by asteriods. According to scans of Duerthi, it seems to be the planet was the punching bag of the entire system. Even in the planet covering blizzards and permafrost surface, over 150 crater sites, small and large have been found. Some large enough to carve out mountains. In all, the asteriods that pelted the system are theorized to have increased the size and mineral resources of the majority of the planets. The sun of Aecda III, Vita, is a middle aged star that is quite large. It won't grow in size, and with time (and by time I mean billions of years) it can only decrease in size. Luckily, the planets haven't been very much affected by this, aside from Aecda I. Planets The following list is the list of the planets in the Laehis System and their importance: Aecda III - The capital of NOVA and known to have substantial amounts of mineral resources and other raw materials. 2nd largest planet in the system. Aecda III has an astonishing 79 moons, some of which are large enough to have miniature moons of their own, which alternate between the orbits of that moon, and that of Aecda III. Some nights there are 79 moons in the sky, other times there are 83. (yes copied directly from the Aecda III page) Aecda I - The 3rd largest and closest planet to the sun. It's basically a hunk of rock with no value at all. However, it is a sight to see when the planet entirely blocks the sun for planets around the system however. It is approximately 95,000 kilometers smaller than Aecda III. This planet has no moons. Aecda II - A planet/moon belonging to two planets. Odd right? As it turns out, the orbit of this world (2.5 times smaller than Aecda III) flutucates between being a moon of Aecda III and being a moon of Sadaien (1.8 times bigger than Aecda II). In different times of the year, where the planet is pulled upon by Sadaien and Aecda I and Aecda III. When Aecda III moves away from Aecda II and Sadaien and Aecda I pull on it, it's pulled away from Aecda III and to the other two planets. That is, until Aecda I moves the opposite way of Sadaien and Aecda II becomes a moon of Aecda II. When Aecda III comes back around, it picks it up from Sadaien's orbit. When the system was discovered, there was a Hutt base on that very moon and it had named it "Nas Toch'nyet", translated into "Whore's Moon". Funny. This planet is basically a grassland world that can be extremely arid at times (think African grasslands). Duerthi - The largest, coldest, and farthest out planet in the solar system, Duerthi has little value except several stations that harvest gases in the atmosphere. They've reported several NOVA ships head to the planet surface on many occasions and freighter even reported picking up a base on scanner, but have little evidence to back it up. This planet has no moons. Tensera I and II - Two average planets that have been turned into planet-wide farm worlds, both with two moons. Tensera III - The fourth largest planet in the solar system, with similar features to that of Tensera I and II but with a minor mining operation there. The majority of the planet is used for farming. Sadaien - A gas giant that is the fourth largest planet in the system. Unremarkable except for a city and several large mining platforms used to gather tibanna gas.